Secrets to All
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry has just finished the battle and he was upset about everything her learned about Snape. When they find him alive Harry takes him to Gringotts with Ginny, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Neville, Minerva, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks. They all find out Harry's heritage and secrets and Ginny tells Harry that both Sirius and Dumbledore are alive…Harry/Avengers/, Harem, MPreg


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry has just finished the battle and he was upset about everything her learned about Snape. When they find him alive Harry takes him to Gringotts with Ginny, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Neville, Minerva, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks. They all find out Harry's heritage and secrets and Ginny tells Harry that both Sirius and Dumbledore are alive…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Warning Little Slash and Mpreg.**

* * *

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Avengers/Thor**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

Harry had his head in his hands he had lost Severus. And never got to settle things between them. He had 34 wives/husbands which he all married before the Horcrux hunt. But now 3 were dead. Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory (Who he didn't marry but did in his honour by his sister Hela's help), and Severus Snape who he didn't marry because he thought he was a traitor. But they had loved each other and Harry had lost himself after he thought Severus killed Dumbledore. He had lost a lot that day.

Harry decided to go and get Sev's body so he could be with the other dead and he would pay for the funeral it was the least Severus deserved. He would be buried in his family plot in Alfheim.

"What some company Harry? I need to tell you somethings", Ginny says with Neville coming over too

"Sure I am just get Professor Snape's body", Harry says as they walk

"Mum and Dumbledore have arranged a marriage for us", Ginny says

Harry freezes, "I don't love you in that way Ginny. I already had 34 wives/husbands"

"I know. I love someone else too. It is Draco. He has been sweet to me and told me about how he was forced a Death Eater by Voldemort. His father and mother had been forced by Lucius's father. They had all been trapped. I will be a sister wife with Astoria Greengrass", Ginny says

"We were. We thank you Lord Potter for saving all of us", Lucius says coming up beside them with Narcissa and Draco

"Your welcome. I am going to get Sev's body", Harry says

"You mean Professor Snape? Why? He was a Death Eater", Neville says

"He was never a true Death Eater", Harry replies

"You are Uncle Severus were together?" Draco asks

"We were till I thought he killed Dumbledore. Instead of Dumbledore dying from a curse", Harry replies

"Harry", Ginny says hesitantly

"Yes Ginny?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore and Sirius are alive. Mum has been talking to them frequently and I am pretty sure Hermione and Ronald have too", Ginny says

"So I have been betrayed by my mentor, godfather, and suppose best friends", Harry says not knowing what to thing his body was going numb

Neville swore he would pay back Ron and Hermione for this.

"They will pay", Neville says, "You deserve true friends"

"I am sorry Harry. I had to tell you. Your like a brother to me", Ginny says

"You're a sister to me. Charlie and Fred are my husbands. Well Fred was", Harry says as they go down the stairs to the Shrieking Shack

"That explains Fred's worry during the time we didn't hear from you", Ginny says

Harry sees Severus body and goes over to it Lucius kneels down with Harry.

"Harry he is breathing. He needs medical attention", Lucius says urgently

Harry checks the pulse to make sure Lucius was right and he was right.

"Go get Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley we need to get him to the Nation. They will help better them Pomfrey", Harry says urgency

Neville and Ginny run off to get them. As Harry searches Severus robes for anti-venom as he could see one bottle was already taken. He finds another and coaxes down Severus's throat as Lucius bandages Severus's wounds to stop him losing anymore blood.

"What is going on?" Minerva asks rushing down with Neville and Kingsley

"Severus is alive I am taking him to the Nation. You need to come", Harry says starting to lose his emotions

"Severus was a Death Eater Harry", Remus says hearing what was happening coming with Tonks, Bill, Fleur and Ginny

"Never was. I have a port-key we can use", Harry says taking out a silk scarf, "Everyone hold on"

They all hesitant.

"Trust me", Harry says as he pulls Severus up

"Fine. But you owe us an explanation", Kingsley says

They all take hold of the cloth.

"Unity", Harry says activating the port-key

And they spin and land in a room in Gringotts. King Ragnok was shocked by all their presence. But knew who it was he only gave port-keys to this room to very important people. And there was Heir Apparent Harald Potter of Alfheim.

"What is going on?" King Ragnok asks

"Need healer for Severus", Harry says starting to break down

King Ragnok notices and calls for healers. They quickly come and take Severus away to be healed. Harry falls to his knees in emotional pain.

King Ragnok was the only on in the room to know what was going on. He sees the Weasley girl going to his side. King Ragnok goes and pulls her back sharply knowing what would have happened if she or anyone other than his mates or family touched him.

"Don't touch him. You will get hurt" King Ragnok says, "Everyone don't touch him. Only certain people can touch him"

King Ragnok goes to his draw and touch a diamond and it goes red indicating an emergency. Magic from Harry surges through the building as Harry was losing control rapidly.

"Why can't we touch him? What is wrong with him?" Remus asks

"His power will hurt you if you touch him. Only his mates and family can without being hurt. I sent word for his mates to come", King Ragnok replies

King Ragnok touches a diamond/sapphire and it turns red indicating an emergency. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" King Ragnok asks

"My King Lady Ophelia, Lady Aphrael, Lady Sephrenia, and Lord Aladdin are here do you want me to send them in?" the goblin asks

"Yes unless you want this bank to collapse", King Ragnok orders, "And send all over of Prince Harald's mates straight here. And shut down the bank for safety measures"

"Yes my King", the goblin says hurrying away

"We demand to know what is going on King Ragnok", Kingsley says

"Your in no position to order me", King Ragnok says

"I am Interim Minister", Kingsley says

"Doesn't mean nothing to me. I answer to Higher beings", King Ragnok says as three women and one man run in and straight for Harry

They kneel down to him and start speaking to him but Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Minerva and Kingsley couldn't hear what they were saying. More people come into the room in a hurry including Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Lilith Moon, Tracey Davis, Fay Dunbar, Su Li, Delphini Tonks, Ebony Boot, Gabrielle Delacour, 14 people they didn't know but 2 had to be sisters, Penelope Clearwater, Blaise Zabini and Charlie Weasley who Ginny wanted to ask what was going on but stopped when he kneeled down to Harry and was talking to him like the others. That is when Daphne Greengrass comes in with Astoria and her parents. Astoria and her parents go to them and Daphne to Harry.

"Do you know what is going on Astoria?" Draco whispers

"No Daphne just told Mum and Dad she needed to hurry here. They insisted on coming", Astoria says

"What do you know Lord Greengrass?" Lucius asks

"I know Daphne is one of Harry's mates. Other then that I don't know", Lord Castor Greengrass says

"Delphini what is going on?" Tonks asks her sister

But Delphini ignores her and concentrates on Harry like the others.

"Gabrielle what are you doing?" Fleur asks her sister

But like the others Gabrielle ignores her sister and the others.

"Charlie?" Bill asks

Charlie also ignores them walking on trying to calm his mate down.

Suddenly a swirling silver portal appears at the side of the office and people step out they all had pointed ears.

"Your Majesty's, your highnesses", King Ragnok says bowing to the new arrivals

"What is going on King Ragnok?" the man ask that was wearing a gold crown

"Your grandson is in great distress", King Ragnok says

"What happened to my baby?" a woman asks with flowing red hair

"Lily?" Remus asks shocked

Lily ignores him and forces on King Ragnok.

"He bought Severus Snape in half an hour ago and collapsed in emotion and magical distress. The war just finished not long ago", King Ragnok replies

"Father get James and the others", Lily orders then rushes to her son to talk to him as his magic shakes the room

"I will go and get them", High King Korodullin quickly goes back into the portal

"Who are you?" Kingsley asks

"I am High Queen Mayaserana Southstar and that was High King Korodullin of Alfheim. We are High Elves and Lillian is our daughter but you mortals call her Lily", High Queen Mayaserana says

"But Lily and James died nearly 17 years ago", Minerva says

"That is what everyone thinks", James says coming out of the portal with Regulus Black, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and High King Korodullin

"James? How?" Remus asks

"Not now my son needs me", James says hurrying over to his wife and son

Fabian and Regulus go over too to help. The rest that came through stick back.

"That is Regulus, Sirius's brother we thought he was dead", Lucius says

"And that is Fabian Prewett. And Gideon how are you both alive?" Minerva asks Gideon as he was standing back with them

"Our mates saved us. Nobody knew but Harry we were alive", Gideon says

"Have you called his Highness Prince Loki?" High King Korodullin asks

"I am sorry my King I haven't. I will now", King Ragnok says pulling out an emerald/diamond and tapping it

It turns bright green with red tints in it.

"There he should be here shortly with whoever he is with", King Ragnok informs everyone

"Loki is coming here?" Tonks asks

"Yes", King Ragnok replies

"But he invaded New York a couple of years ago", Tonks says

"He was controlled", High King Korodullin says

That was when a swirling green portal opens from the opposite side of the office. And a man who looked like Harry comes through with a group of people.

"What is happening King Ragnok? I felt magic spike in this area. And Tony says there has had a spike of energy all over Britain and strange things happening", Loki asks

"Your son is having a magical and emotional break down. And the strange things are that people are announcing the death of Voldemort and the end of the 2nd Blood War", King Ragnok says

Loki looks at his son and sees he is in serve distress.

"He needs a calming draught. A strong one", Loki says pulling out a pouch and pulling out one

He walks over to the big group and hands the potion to Lily who nods knowing what it was.

"Thor call Heimdall for our parents. Gringotts is going to need some help with the magical backlash that is going on and Mother will be able to help Harry", Loki orders

"Of course brother. Everyone more aside", Thor says to everyone

The Avengers all more back and so does King Ragnok and the others who pull the wizards and witches back.

"HEIMDALL OPEN THE BIFROST AND BRING OUR PARENTS HERE", Thor yells raising his hammer at the ceiling

Suddenly then a strong beam of light comes through the ceiling and bursts into the room. And 6 people appear. Two women, one was regal and the other had armour. The other four had armour on.

"Oh what happened to my grandson?" Queen Frigga asks

"He bought Severus Snape here alive. They will know the rest", King Ragnok says pointing at the witches and wizards at the side

"Well?" King Odin asks

"Harry said Professor Snape was never a Death Eater but never went into details about it", Ginny says nervously she felt the power coming off them

Queen Frigga gasps and hurries over to her grandson.

"We must stabilize the building before it collapses", King Odin says

"Everything even the vaults feel unstable", High King Korodullin says

"We need more people with power to help", Loki says

"You just need to ask father", a voice says from a swirling black portal

A woman comes through looking like Loki.

"Hela. How did you know to come here?" Loki asks

"Everyone with strong magic felt our brothers magic burst", Hela says

"Our?" Loki asks

"Us father", a deep voice says and a wolf person and a scaled man comes out of the portal with three other males

"Jormungandr, Fenrir, Narfi, Nari, Vali why are you all with Hela and here?" Loki asks

"We felt little brothers magic. So we went to Hela to see if she could get us here and she did", Jormungandr says

"So where do you want us? I know we are no Mages but Hela but we are good at magic. We are at least enchanters", Fenrir says

"Hela, King Korodullin and Narfi take the underground. Fenrir, Vali and Queen Mayaserana take the west. Wanda and Nari take the east. I will take the centre here and Father can take the sky the north", Loki says

"What about me brother and the warriors three and Sif?" Thor asks

"Protect everyone from all the magic we are using now", Loki replies

"We better get started this building won't hold much longer", King Odin says

They all head off in different directions and Loki stands in the middle with his crafted staff.

"Thor get ready to shield. Gideon protect the witches and wizards over there", Loki instructs

"Ready", Thor says as Captain America rises his shield

"Ready", Gideon says placing a powerful shield with the others that came with him

Loki places his staff on the ground and beings chanting and green power comes from his staff. Then it was hit with different colours of magic that spread through Gringotts from the deepest vaults to the highest points. Magic goes everywhere and heals the cracks in the walls that had been forming. Sparks fly from the magic. But the shields hold. The witches and wizards feel the magic pour into their bodies making them stronger too. And refreshed from the Battle they had just been in.

King Ragnok, Loki and the others feel the building stabilize and it wasn't going to collapse anytime soon and the damage down to the bank from Harry, Ron and Hermione escaping on a dragon had been repaired.

They all stop there magic and the bank was as good as new.

"All damage done by my grandson has been repaired", King Odin says coming back into the room with the others

"Thank you your majesty's and highnesses", King Ragnok says bowing

"It was our duty", Loki says now looking at his son who had calmed down

His mates where helping him into a chair.

"Alright now son? Calming draught of Asgard worked?" Loki asks

"Yes father is has. I am sorry King Ragnok for the extra damage", Harry says tiredly

"No harm done your Highness", King Ragnok says

"What is going on?" Kingsley and the others demand

"It is time I explain some home truths. But it is a difficult story", Harry says

"And it involves a lot of emotional problems for Harry. That was one of the reasons he broke down", Lily says

"Is this because of Severus?" Minerva asks

"Partly. But it is to do with Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and the other Weasley's too. So sit down and I will try and tell you the story. But first these are my mates Lady Ophelia, Lord Aladdin, Lady Aphrael, Lady Seprenia from Alfheim, Blaise Zabini, Charlie Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Lilith Moon, Kaetia and Katirya Flitwick, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Delphini Tonks, Elizabeth Creevey, Fay Dunbar, Su Li, Princess Victoria Louisa Margret Mary of England, Serpentina Scamander, Mackendra Malkin, Ariadna Ollivander, Niagara Sprout, Florence Fortence, Jodi Blotts, Zoey Twilfitt, Tristian Tattings, Gabrielle Delacour and Ebony Boot. They are all my mates as my elven side recognises them as my mates", Harry introduces everyone

"I am Princess Lillian of Alfheim and these are my mates James Potter, Regulus Black and Fabian Prewett and also Loki too", Lily says, "These are my children from James, Princess Euphemia Lillian, Prince Charlus Sirius, Princess Iolanthe Marlene, Prince Ignotus Remus, Prince Ralston Frank, Prince Abraham Fleamont, Princess Dorea Alice. My children from Loki, Princess Lunabella, Princess Arabella, Princess Ingrid and Prince Magnus. My children from Regulus, Princess Iola, Prince Marius, Prince Phineas, Prince Alphard, Princess Alexis and my children from Fabian, Prince Darius, Prince Garion, Princess Muriel and Princess Phoebe"

"These are my mates Tony Stark aka Ironman, Pepper Potts, and Darcy Lewis. And these are the rest of the Avengers Earths mightiest heroes Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and my brother Thor", Loki says

"I am King Odin Allfather and King of Asgard the Realm Eternal and my wife Queen Frigga", King Odin says

"I am High King Korodullin of Alfheim and this is one of my 14 wives/husbands High Queen Mayaserana Southstar of Alfheim", High King Korodullin says

The witches and wizards introduce themselves and they all settle down in chairs.

"What is the story Harry? We won't judge you", Ginny asks

"Well it all began…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
